Jigoku
Jigoku was the founder of the Kemuri Order, as well as the leader of Kemurigakure. Though any record his full name has been lost throughout the ages, tales of his remarkable feats flourish like wild fires. It is said that he survived a fatal blow from the Sage of Eight Eyes, made a full recovery and again challenged the Sage, In this second battle it is said that he not only defeated both of the Sages bodies, but did so without receiving so much as a scratch. In their third and final battle it is said that there was no victor, for neither of them could put so much as a scratch on the other. History Jigoku was a brilliant strategist, and even before becoming a gennin he challenged the Sage, the battle would take place on the Bridge of Heaven and Earth . This battle lasted but a fraction of a second, with the sage the clear winner. Jigoku had been torn in half by the Sage's Sharkskin Sword the Samehada . Afterwards the Sage healed Jigoku and left him unconscious on the bridge where they had fought. Shortly after Jigoku graduated to gennin and agin challenged the Sage, this time the battle feild would be Jigoku's home town. As soon as the Sage entered the arena a cage of poisoned needles was erected around them. Jigoku encased himself in and armor of pure chakra and covered the feild in oil , negating the Sages speed, as well as prohibiting him from using fire or lightning jutsu. The battle lasted several hours, but eventually both of the Sages bodies were thrown into the poisoned needles and incapacitated. Soon after Jigoku entered the chuunin exams, where his final opponent was decided as none other than the Sage himself. Their battle lasted about a day and a half, after the first several hour had passed, both parties realized that their jutsu would be the deciding factor in the battle, put away their katana and continued to fight. Until the proctors decide to call the battle a draw, neither opponent sustained any injuries. The Kemuri Order The Kemuri Order was established as a council of ninja dedicated to fighting for the greater good of the shinobi world. It was founded in Kemurigakure by Jigoku during the second era of the ninja world, and it's teachings and ideals have since been lost due to the Sage of Eight Eyes' jutsu. The Kemuri Order taught the Force Style techniques, and the creation and use of Solid Chakra Blades. Trivia In his Third Battle with the Sage, as they realize fighting with swords is useless, The sage said "It is Obvious That this contest cannot be decided by our skills with a lightsaber... but by our knowledge of the Force." A reference to a quote said by Count Dooku in his battle with Yoda (It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force... but by our skills with a lightsaber). In the sages case lightsaber refers to the solid chakra blades constructed and used by the Kemuri Order, and the Sage himself. Category:Fannon Category:Characters Category:Legendary Category:Past Era Player Characters